oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ensemble PreCure!
Ensemble PreCure! (アンサンブルプリキュア！) is a Pretty Cure fanseries by Jubei; it has an emotion theme, and is based on the "four temperaments" theory. The fanseries is currently in its development stage. Story in progress! Characters Pretty Cure Chiemi Rakudō (落道 千恵己) Club: None Intro phrase: "Today, more than ever, my life shines! Cure Brilliance!" Attack: Cure Shining Bravery The leader of the group, representing the Sanguine temperament. She has a lot of energy and wants to live her life in the most exciting way possible. At the beginning of the story, she meets Radd after climbing a roof as a form of protest because the principal didn't let her open a parkour club, and becomes a PreCure soon after. She's brave and compassionate, but she also tends to be impulsive and stubborn, and sometimes she puts herself in dangerous situations without even realizing it. Despite this, she's not a tomboy: she's well aware of her femininity and can be very lady-like if she feels like it (even if, admittedly, this doesn't happen very often). She transforms into Cure Brilliance, and her PreCure costume is golden yellow with white touches. She controls light in battle. Saeki Namadomi (生富 佐益) Club: Theater Intro phrase: "Today, more than ever, my feelings bloom! Cure Pathos!" Attack: Cure Colorful Parade The second to become a Precure (in episode 4), representing the Phlegmatic temperament. At first, she looks like the typical "yamato nadeshiko", and she always seems focused on something; she's actually very laid-back and lazy, and she usually performs her duties in the quickest way possible so she can slack off. She's the vice-president of the Theater Club, but she rarely, if ever, acts: she's in charge of financial and organizational matters. She's seventeen, an year older than the rest of the group, so she's often called "senpai" by Chiemi and Makoto, while Kōshirō usually calls her by her surname. She transforms into Cure Pathos, and her PreCure costume is green with earth yellow touches. She controls earth and plants in battle. Kōshirō Tanzen (丹善 光子郎) Club: Kendo Intro phrase: "Today, more than ever, my heart burns! Cure Fury!" Attack: Cure Infinity Split The third member and the lone guy of the team. He becomes a PreCure in episode 10, and he represents the Choleric temperament. He's brash, snarky and a bit of a jerkass (but, deep down, he's a good guy. Reeeally deep down), and has a hair-trigger temper. He's the vice-president of the Kendo Club, and has been overshadowed by his twin sister Asuka (the president of the club) practically since the day he was born. He's always convinced that the girls of the team are conspiring against him, but this is usually just a paranoia of his. He transforms into Cure Fury. As a Precure, he has a peculiar costume (red with white touches), similar to the ones typical of the Sentai genre. He controls fire in battle, and he's the only member of the team that uses a weapon to fight (more specifically, a katana). Makoto Kagerō (影楼 真) Club: Literature Intro phrase: "Today, more than ever, my love deepens! Cure Grace!" Attack: Cure Shadow Paradox The fourth and final member of the team, she becomes Cure Grace in episode 16. She represents the Melancholic temperament. Usually dressed like a gothic lolita, Makoto has a penchant for macabre and unsettling things, but she's basically the sweetest girl around. She's the vice-president of the Literature Club, but sometimes she's "borrowed" by the Theater Club: she's a very good actress, but can't hold a tune to save her life. Makoto sometimes feels she "trapped" herself in a character she herself created, and can be really insecure and passive at times. She transforms into Cure Grace, and her Precure costume is black with sky blue touches. She controls darkness in battle. Cure Misery The Warrior of Tears, representing the supposed fifth temperament, Supine. An anomaly, meaning someone that is not expected to even exist. Wears a grey costume and a mask and rarely, if ever, talks. Yodōin Academy's students and staff Nami Aogawa (蒼川　波) Club: Lacrosse ... Rui Kurane (暗音 ルイ) Club: Gardening ... Shōko Dezaki (出崎　賞子) Club: Journalism ... Sakuya Yukii (雪井　咲夜) Club: None ... Asuka Tanzen (丹善 明日香) Club: Kendo ... Mieko Kikuchi (貴口 見栄子')' ... Mascots Radd '''(ラッド) ... '''Lemu (レム) ... Bail (バイル) ... Kuroba (クロバ) ... Irz (イーズ) ... The Black Curtain Hokragant '''(ホクラガント) ... '''Namazy (ナマジ) ... Moureij (モウレイジ) ... Ikushing (イクシング) ... Presence (プレーセンス) ... Void (ヴォイド) ... Items Module Perfumes (アンサンブルカルテット) What the girls use to transform into precure ( kinda like heartcatch precure) with some of the same procedures. Locations Yodōin Academy (四道院学園) ... Kimotion (キモーション) ... Music Voice Actors Trivia ... Episodes Category:Fanseries Category:Fanworks by Jubei Category:Ensemble PreCure!